hiding in the shadows
by sailorsenshi2233
Summary: After leaving rei's temple Serena is suddenly bitten by darien (the vampire prince) and over the days Serena turns into a vampire. Can Serena accept the fact that darien turned her into an eternal monster and still love him or will she hate him eternally M FOR LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Me:Okay so this is my first fanfic so go easy on me flames are excepted darien do the disclaimer

Darien:fine but i better get paid for this SAILORSENSHI2233 DOES NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS now do i get paid

Me:no now on with the story

Chapter 1 the transformation

"Bye girls see you at the next meeting" serena said before leaving rayes temple

it was really cold that night and it was a new moon so it was pretty dark

"man, I hope I can get home before 11pm its so cold out here" then all of a sudden serena

heard a rustling in the bushes. Then she felt that someone was behind her so she

turned around and to her surprise it was just darien ."JEEZ DARIEN dont scare me like that I

thought it was one of those weird stalkers" serena yelled darien just stayed quiet he looked sort

of hungry "darien darien,darien what's wrong with you" now serena was getting scared "why i

was hungry so I thought that i would come out here and get a snack" his voice was rich and dark

with a hint of mysteriousness. Serena started to back away from him she didn't like the tone in

his all of a sudden darien lunged at her and she let out a scream of bloody murder.

"get away from me you creep" she snarled "like I said i'm hungry" Then darien sank his teeth into

her neck. "did you know your blood taste like sweet honey and strawberries" darien said in

amusment. Then he took out a dagger and made a little cut on his hand. When the blood started to come out he put his hand above serena's mouth and she started to

drink. After she drank enough daien teleported into her room. Then he shape-shifted into serena teleported outside and walked into the front door. "hey

mom,dad,sammy im beat after that study session so im gonna go to bed night" he (or she i should say) quickly said before rushing upstairs "night" they all said in

unison. Darien then transported outside looking like his normal self "tomorrow is going to be an interesting one" he chuckled then went back to his was so right.

Me:


	2. Chapter 2 new found powers

Me: Hey guys (walks into room then see's darien going through laptop)

Me: DARIEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING (EYES ABOUT TO SHOOT LASERS AT HIM)

Darien: (whimpers then backs away from laptop) uh nothing….. Fine I couldnt wait until you put up the new chapter I had to find out if me and serena you now had fun in bed…..(looks at feet)

Me: Ah you sicko that is revolting now do the disclaimer then i'll kill you(Says in a scary tone)

Darien: yeep SAILORSENSHI2233 DOES NOT OWN SAILOR MOON BUT THE STORY IS HERS PLZ DO NOT SUE HER (whispers) "even though i want her to"

Me: what did you say. you know what i'll deal with you later ON WITH THE STORY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 new found powers

Sere POV

When she woke up my knec felt sore but hunger quickly replaced that feeling she quickly got dressed. she wore a short black dress barley below her thigh with purple sequins desighns. Then she put on purple earings with black high heels up to her ankle. She then put her hair down she got a hair cut a few days ago so its up to her shoulder then she walked downstairs her parents wer still sleeping 'Thats weird my parents are usually the first people to get up in the morning especially at 11:30 AM' she thought. After she made breakfeast she got her purse and got into her car and drove to the crown arcade.(To see her hair style,and clothes go to my profile).Before she got to the crown she could already sense all the people there "Thats weird it's like i can see and hear everybodys voices and persons" Then serena walked in "Hey sere" rei said. Then darien walked in.

Darien POV

When i walked in i saw serena there so i suddenly grabed her walked outside and teleported to my apartment. "What the hell is wrong with you" Serena yelled "it's time for your training" is all i said."first try to levatae of the groung you need to concentrate on levetating of the ground" I said "okay".

Sere POV

At first i thought he was a crazy nut job but i just when along with it. So i started lifting of the ground it was incredible "wow your a fast learner now try flying"Darien said with a hint of excitement " 'kay" 'what a nutjob' I thought real hard bout it and i started flying around the apartment it felt awesome but then i felt as if some force was pulling me into the bedroom.

"what the" suddenly i landed on the bed. Then darien walked in "now your second lesson try to seduce me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: OOOOOO cliffy hmm i wonder how serena is going to seduce that little pig

Serena: is this gonna turn into a lemon

Me: ofcourse theres gonna be a lemon

Serena: i dont know wether to be happy or scared

Me: Both! now R&R


	3. Chapter 3 hot steamy night heheheheh

This has to be my fav chapter hope you enjoy r&r

Chap 3 hot steamy night

"what i don't know to seduce someone" she said with nervous in her voice

"part of being a vampire is learning to seduce a person now i don't care that you don't know how to just try at least" "fine but don't laugh" serena said "i wont". serena stood up from the bed then she walked slowly to darien her dress making her job even she lightly touched his abs*note darien doesn't have a shirt on he removed it before he entered the bedroom* then she trailed her finger to his arms "Why don't we play a little" she seductively whispered in his ear just hearing that made dariens member stand then he pushed her onto the bed "you're pretty good at this you said you didn't know how to whatever *would you kill me if i did a timeskip…..oh well***

TIME SKIP after steamy night serena is now at home hehehehehe

'man that has got to be the best thing i have ever felt' just then a flyer slipped into her room "what's this"

_Attention there will be a hospital festival at crystal park at this festival we will be having a sing-off the winner will receive 50,000 dollars and a recording contract with dark angel recording company good luck to all of you contestants and one more thing there can only be a maximum of 11 singers thank you_

"wow a sing off i better go register" she said

TIME SKIP

"your stage name please" the secretary said 'stage name? oh i know' "fallen angel mom" she said "okay the event is tomorrow you sure are lucky there was only one spot left" suddenly she heard rei's voice "hey serena whatcha doin here" "oh im just signing up for the sing-off" serena said "wow me and mina signed up for that too what's your stage name" she asked "mine its fallen angel" serena replied "really mine is fire goddess mina's is pretty top *** i borrowed that name from pretty rhythm aurora dream i don't own that name please don't sue***" "cool may the best singer win" serena said "well we all know you can't sing meatball head don't know why you even signed up for this thing" "whatever"

TIME SKIP 3 hours later

'I wonder what i'm going to sing….. well whatever to bad it starts by 10:00 whatever i better go to sleep' and with that she fell asleep on her king sized mattress.

RRRRRRRR IIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG "what the hell is that" she said groggily "CRAPPPP i forgot the contest starts in 45 minutes" she then took a shower and got dressed she wore a cheetah print dress with black spiralling down below her boobs the dress was short and went up to her mid thigh then she wore black high heeled ankle boots. Then she put black highlights in her hair. Okay i'm ready better go she then got in her car and drove there she then got there and walked in and heard the announcer saying the contest was starting so she hurried and got back stage she then saw rei and mina. Mina was wearing a long orange dress with silk sleeves that were not connected Rei was wearing a red minidress with black spirals. "hey sere" mina said "hey man hey rei" before rei could reply the announcer started talking "welcome to the 50th sing-off our contestants are rei hino,madoka watagami,mina aino,Serena tsukino,misaki mei ho, akira keioh, aoi osaka, tomoe umino, naru osaka, sakura furuhata,and last but not least reika otakar first up mina aino or pretty top

she will be singing '_oath_ give it up for pretty top

Yo,My best friend best friend till the very end

Cause best friends best friends don't have to pretend

You need a hand and I'm right there beside you

You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you

'Remember the time-time-times sneaking out the house

All of the time-time-times that you had your doubts

And don't forget all the trouble we got into

We got something you can't undo-do

Laughing so damn hard

Crashed your dads new car

All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

Both: Wherever you go just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, hmm...sometimes

I know I call you lazy, and that's most times

But you complete me, and that's no lie

You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

We in the car sing sing singing our song

Rocking the building, tear it down like we King Kong

And in my eyes you can do-do no wrong

You got a best friend? Sing, sing along

(Laugh!) Laughing so damn hard

(Crash!) Crashed your dad's new car

(All!) All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

Both: Wherever you go just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

(ohhh) I'll never let you go

(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you

(ohhh) Just thought that you should know

(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you

(Yeah!)

Wherever you go just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

(ohhh) You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah

(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you

(ohhh) Wherever you go just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

(ohhh) And we'll never change no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

"give it up for pretty top wow"the announcer said mina then went backstage "wow mina that was great" serena said "thanks" "next up is sakura furuhata or as we should call her dark child

Hope you liked it that song was called oath by cher lloyd i do not own it she does will update as soon as i m done with this byyyyyy yeeeeeee heheheheh time skip


	4. Chapter 4 surprise talents

This has to be my fav chapter hope you enjoy r&r

Chap 4 surprising talents

"next up is dark child singing _You make me feel_ give it up for dark child and her friend light night

{dark child}

La la la la la

La la na na na

La la la la la

La la na na na

{light night}

Girl I've been all over the world

Looking for you

I'm known for taking what I think I deserve

And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl

You'll be that girl

You'll be

_{dark child}_

Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

_{both}_

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You, you make me feel that

{light night}

Get a little closer to me girl

And you'll understand

'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need

Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl

You'll be that girl

You'll be

{dark child}

Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh

Everything you know I'm flipping upside down

Take you 'round the world

You know I like it loud

Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

{both}

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

{dark child}

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Let the lights drop

Let the lights drop

Make my world stop

Make my world stop

La la la la la

La la na na na

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

"give it up for dark child the finalist for today is reika otakara singing

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet

Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet

Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Mr. Saxobeat, Mr. Saxobeat.

Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me

My dirty boy, can't you see, that you belong next to me.

Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me

My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one for meeeee.

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet

Makes me move like a freak.

Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat.

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat.

"wasn't that awesome now the winner for today that will be going to the quarter finals is…

oooooh cliffy hahahahaha time skip well have a good day folks (or night) and i'll update hopefully later today or tomorrow hahahaha time skip byyyyyyyyyyyyyyy eeeeeeee


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

Hey i am so sorry that it is taking so long for me to update but i have a huge case of writers block so if you have any ideas for what the next chapter

should be please review or pm me thnx and be patient i might have it posted by oct 1 the 3 at the latest bye and gomen

and here is a preveiw : "**Darien what are you doing here" serena said a little shocked "Im here for more training. Your next training topic is...**

And thats it folks see ya!


	6. Surprising talents

ME: hey guys so sorry for not updating sooner but rest assured i'll make up for it 'kay now DISCLAIMER serena

Serena: sure! SAILORSENSHI2233 does not own SAILOR MOON but she does own this fanfiction yay my first disclaimer

Me: wow ㈴9

Chap 6 suprising results

"And the winner is Dark child in first place with 10 points

Pretty top with 5 points and Velvet with 1 point

now next our next three contestants are fire goddess singing I really don't care by demi lovato.

Then Silver singing Replay and last but not least Fallen angel singing Heart attack by Demi lovato

So Give it up for Fire Goddess" Rei walked out from backstage like a model and made her way to center stage then the muisic started and she started singing and dancing

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known

That I would talk, I would talk

Rei voice sounded amazing but serena wasn't worried but she knew that rei was her biggest competition

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

_[Cher Lloyd]_

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back,

Dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin', but should've hit that

Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover

Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster

Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

"wow give it up for fire goddess wasent she amazing lets see what the judges think" the anouncer said

" Fire goddess gets an 11" the judges said "wow what a great score now next is velvet singing replay by zendaya

_[Verse 1]_

Make it stop

Sound so good I just can't take no more

Turn it down, turn it up

I don't know, I don't know (know)

But don't stop, don't move

Just keep it there (right there)

Keep it right there, keep it right there

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

_[Chorus:]_

Yeah

Wanna put this song on replay,

I can listen to it all day,

I can listen to you all day,

Hear you all day

Yeah

Wanna put this song on replay,

We can start all over again and again, yeah

Wanna put this song on replay

_[Verse 2]_

Don't stop,

Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder

I don't wanna miss a single thing,

I wanna hear every melody, yeah.

B-b-b-b-beating, beating,

Beating so loud, you can feel it

B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating

Beating for you

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

Feel it all, feel it all crashing down (down, down)

I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound

Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (put this song on replay) on replay

Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day!

_[Chorus]_

Yeah _[2x]_

" Wow that was just unbeliveble and velvet gets a … 9 from our judges she is now in 3d place congrats and now for our final contestant give it up for FALLEN ANGEL" the whole crowd burst into cheers " wow arent we popular, she is singing Heart attack by Demi Lovato

give it up For fallen angel.

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said "Yes" to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume for you

Make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame (no one else)

So scared I take off and i run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[5x]_

"_OMG that was the best singing i have ever headred you have alot of talent" the anouncer said Rei was doumbfounded " And fallen Anggel gets a 20 perfect score wow congrats you are now currently in first place but we all know its not over untill its over well thank you for coming to the first part of the compition. It will continue tomorrow at 5:30 and the results of the winners will be anounced the following night thank you and good bye" _

"_Serena where did you learn to sing like that" rei screamed 'Probebly part of my new powers' serena thought " oh I guess it just came to me overnight hahahah well gtg see ya later" serena said as she left a shocked rei and a suprised mina._

" _few that was close well better head home" serena said tiredly "not so fast "_

"_Darien jeez stop ding that what are you doing here" serena said she was exasperated "im here for more training your next training topic is fashion we will start that tomorrow at 3:00 'kay dont be late" and then he dissapered to god knows where "hehehehehehe ㈸0" tomorrows going to be a long day._

_Me: im planning on updating probebly on the 16-20 hopefully around then 'kay bye minna! ㈳6_


End file.
